Me and Brother
by Flybaek
Summary: Karena Suho ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Karena Suho tidak mau Baekhyun merasa ia tertinggal sendirian dibelakang kematian orang tua mereka. A Brothership story, Ft the guardian angel Suho and the Little wolf Baekhyun :3 RnR


**Me and Brother**

Author : FlyBaek

.

.

Whatsup :o kali ini aku author amatiran balik lagi dengan FF Brothership xD kalo kemarin itu tentang BaekYeol, kali ini aku bawa Brothershipnya ft Suho dan Baekhyun. Yang ada diFF ini murni, kenistaan fikiran aku doang -_- tapi aku harap kalian suka. RnR dibutuhkan

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

_Karena Suho ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun._

_Karena Suho tidak mau Baekhyun merasa ia tertinggal sendirian dibelakang kematian orang tua mereka._

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat setahun Ayah dan Ibu meninggal dunia. Sore hari, dengan sinar jingga yang membias. Menciptakan siluet panjang bayangku sendiri. Hembusan angin lembut, menerbangkan rambutku yang mulai memanjang hingga tengkuk. Bau laut yang khas, lalu apa lagi ? aku sendiri tidak mengingat bagaimana kapal kedua orang tua ku bisa tenggelam saat mereka hendak pulang berlibur dari Jeju.

Aku baru berumur 25 tahun saat mereka tiada. Meninggalkan aku, dan dia. Adik lelakiku yang baru berumur 4 setengah tahun. Bulan ketiga ku bekerja di sebuah kantor hukum besar diSeoul, hari naas itu terjadi. Minggu sore diakhir musim panas yang berangin. Ayah menelfonku tepat saat cerobong kapal berbunyi. Aku masih mengingatnya, memekakkan dan begitu jelas. Sepertinya mereka berada pada lantai teratas, tapi entahlah.

"Ayah, ibu. Kenapa harus begini ?"

Aku mendesah berat. Belum terlalu faham jalan fikiranku sendiri. Jauh aku meninggalkan pekerjaan dibalik meja mahoni besar dalam ruang berwarna cokelat dengan lantai beludru merah marun dirumah, hanya ingin mengenang hari yang membuat hidupku dan dia berubah.

Terlintas orang berpakaian hitam keesokan hari setelah orang yang aku cintai itu ditemukan. Mereka menyampaikan belasungkawa, lalu mengelus punggungku prihatin. Air mata ku tak keluar deras, hanya berair dan kosong. Aku melihat adikku, Baekhyun. Tertidur dibalik punggungku. Masih menggunakan pakain PAUD yang nampak kebesaran. Entah, siapa yang mengantarkannya kesisi ku.

"Harusnya, kalian menunggu Baekhyun besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi seperti ini."

Aku menolak takdir. Aku menyumpahi garisan.

Diumurku ke21 dulu, saat Baekhyun lahir diumur tua orang tuaku aku melihat mereka berdua benar-benar bahagia. Aku bukan anak tunggal lagi, aku tidak sendiri lagi. Baekhyun adalah permata baru orang tuaku. Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu sekarang.

Jika Baekhyun mau ditinggal secepat ini, ditelantarkan bersama aku (kakaknya) yang sibuk. Aku berharap ia tidak pernah lahir. Diingatannya yang sedikit, Ayah dan Ibu hanya sebuah tanda tanya yang sangat besar diwajah mungilnya.

"Bu, harusnya engkau bisa melihat gigi pertama Baekhyun yang tanggal. Menyambutnya saat ia menjuarai lomba mewarnai disekolah, mengajarkannya membaca lebih benar dari pada aku, memasakkan makanan yang ia sukai. Ibu bahkan belum tahu apa bakat Baekhyun sebenarnya kan ? ia sangat suka bernyanyi seperti Ayah, dan sudah tumbuh melewati lututuku. Lalu… lalu.. ehm-Ah, banyak sekali yang terjadi setahun ini antara aku dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau memberitahukan ini lagi, harusnya kalian yang mengalaminya sendiri."

Tidakkah aku terlalu gila untuk berbicara pada langit luas dengan bubuhan awan putih empuk itu ?

"Tapi, semuanya hanya tinggal kata Yah, Bu. Hanya tinggal kata se-ha-rus-nya kan ?" Aku merajuk, mengadu, dan marah. Benar-benar menggelikan.

Dibawah temaramnya sorotan mentari sore, aku menengadahkan wajahku.

Memejamkan mata, merasakan saat-saat terakhirku ditempat kedua orang tua ku meregang nyawa. Melupakan aku dan dia, anaknya yang menunggu lama dirumah. Perjalan bisnis, orang-orang kaya dan berkelas. Orang tua ku, ada diantaranya. Dan semuanya terhempas tanpa ampun diatas kapal besar yang dirongrong angin.

Langit sudah berubah gelap. Aku masuk, dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Udara terasa menggigit kulit. Berapa lama sebenarnya aku disini ? kulitku terasa lengket.

"Halo ?"

Aku berhenti menyetir dan menepi setelah mengangkat telfon dari Bibi Jung (pengasuh Baekhyun).

"_Halo, Suho-ya."_

Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan panik.

"Ya bi, ada apa ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

Diam. Hanya ada desahan berat yang terdengar dari nada bicara wanita berusia penghujung 40 itu.

"_B-bibi, harus pulang Suho. Anak bibi sakit, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mau makan, mengerjakan tugas mewarnainya dan bersikeras untuk menunggu mu pulang. Bus yang akan membawa bibi pulang akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Bisa kau cepat pulang ?"_

Aku tercekat, lalu kembali melajukan mobilku agak cepat. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku melanggar hukum untuk menelfon disaat menyetir. Aku tahu ini bahaya, tapi ini lebih mendesak.

"Oh, ya Bi. Aku akan sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi."

"_Ahjumma, kapan Hyung akan pulang ?"_ itu suara Baekhyun. Volumenya kecil, sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk.

"_Sebentar lagi Baekki-, ah ya Suho. Sudah dulu, bibi mau membuatkannya susu dan membujuknya tidur. Kasihan ia."_ Aku paham.

Telfon putus beberapa detik yang lalu, aku memindahkan lajur mobilku kejalur cepat. Mendahului satu sedan hitam yang nampak sedikit ugal-ugalan. Aku membelokkan stirku kekiri saat mobil sedan itu nyaris menyentuh buritan mobilku. Jalanan tengah ramai, untunglah tidak ada yang melintas ketika aku tiba-tiba berbelok.

Aku diam sejenak, membiarkan mobil itu mendahului dan memilih menjaga jarak agak jauh. Pukul 07.15 menit, aku melirik sekilas lewat ekor mata kiriku.

Eurgh, aku bisa terlambat.

**TINNNNNNN**

Klakson panjang kubunyikan setelah pengemudi sedan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ini jalur cepat, akupun tengah melaju sedikit kencang. Melihat kesempatan ini, aku membelok kejalur biasa dan memacu mobilku.

Baekhyun, dik. Tunggu kakak pulang sebentar lagi.

**-Me And Brother-**

"Sampai juga."

Aku mengelap tanganku yang basah oleh keringat. Sepanjang jalan, aku mengepalkan buku tanganku erat pada stir mobil. Takut-takut akan terlambat barang semenit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Aku melirik pekarangan rumah yang sudah diterangi lampu taman berwarna kuning teduh, diatas semak membentuk pagar hijau yang rapi.

Aku menekan password pada pintu rumah. Terdengar bunyi dentingan sekali, lalu aroma sup Kimchi menyeruak dan menyambutku. Suara rengekan Baekhyun terdengar setelah aku melepas sepatu dibalik rak cokelat didekat pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Hyung pulang."

_Tum… Tum… Tum…  
_ Aku melihat Baekhyun berlari dari arah ruang mainnya. "HYUNG !" dia memeluk kakiku dan menjerit haru.

Matanya yang teduh dan menyipit diujungnya terlihat bengkak. Sudah berapa lama ia menangis seperti ini.

"Iya baek, hyung sudah disini. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya."

Ia mengangguk dan memajukan bibirnya, nampak benar-benar menggemaskan. Piyama berwarna biru dengan pola kuda poni membalut tubuh putih pucatnya. Rambut brunet hitamnya nampak berantakan, ditambah lagi coretan warna warni ditelapak tangan dan kakinya yang kecil.

Dia, Baekhyun. Adikku. Perbedaan usia kami yang jauh terkadang membuat orang-orang salah paham dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku.

Baekhyun menggapai jari kelingkingku dan menggiring tubuh ku yang jauh lebih besar darinya untuk masuk keruang makan. Aku melihat Bibi Jung tengah melipat apron biru dengan pola kotak-kotak merah. Dia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang Suho."

Wajahnya seakan ikut tersenyum. Dengan kerutan disepanjang garis atas matanya, dagu membelah dibagian tengahnya dan tulang pipi yang menyembul bebarengan.

"Bibi Jung. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun hingga selarut ini."

Untunglah, beliau mau menungguku pulang dan menemani Baekhyun.

"Ya nak. Sama-sama."

Baekhyun duduk dihadapanku dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah aku bicarakan dengan Bibi Jung. Baekhyun tidak seperti anak-anak biasanya. Umurnya sudah 4 setengah tahun, dan tahun ini ia akan merayakan ulang tahun kelimanya. Namun, tubuhnya mungil. Pipinya chubby dan merah. Persis seperti balita berumur 2 tahun.

"Bibi harus pergi sekarang. Bus yang akan membawa bibi kembali ke Busan akan berangkat 10 menit lagi."

Aku mengantarkan Bibi Jung hingga pintu depan. Tapi, Baekhyun memilih tetap duduk pada tempatnya dan menungguku didalam.

"Hati-hati bi. Semoga Jong In cepat sembuh. Sampaikan salamku pada paman ya."

Perkataan tulusku dihadiahi sebuah senyuman hangat seorang ibu. Aku jadi rindu masa-masa itu. Diurus oleh seorang wanita yang melahirkanku, siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku, dan mencurahkan segala cintaya tanpa batas.

"Bibi akan kembali ke Seoul jika keadaan Jong In sudah stabil. Maafkan bibi ya Suho. Disaat kau tengah mendapatkan pekerjaan berat, bibi malah meninggalkan Baekhyun dirumah. Pastikan kau dan Baekhyun makan tepat waktu, jangan meninggalkan baekhyun dirumah sendirian. Kau mengerti ?" Nada itu, nada penuh kasih sayang. Bibi Jung benar-benar sudah menyayangi kami berdua.

"Iya bibi. Aku mengerti." Terlihat Bibi Jung mendesah dibalik senyumnya.

"Oh ya, untuk peringatan hari kematian orang tuamu-" Bibi Jung nampak menjeda.

"Sudah bibi siapkan ditempat yang kau minta." Lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih banyak bi."

Mengamati punggungnya yang terus menjauh dari rumah kami, membuat hatiku berat dan otakku berputar dengan cepat. Aku menutup pintu depan dan kembali keruang makan. Rumah yang kami tinggali tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada empat kamar dan satu ruang kerja. kamarku sendiri bersebelahan langsung sengan kamar Baekhyun. Dulu, ruang kerja yang aku tempati adalah ruang kerja milik ayah. Sekarang, ruang itu sudah menjadi milikku.

"Baek…" Aku memanggilnya iseng.

Oh, dia sudah tertidur pulas dilipatan tangannya. "Huhhhh…"

Aku mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. Menopang lehernya dengan tangan kanan dan menumpu sisa tubuhnya ditanganku yang lain.

"Maafkan hyung karena pulang terkambat Baek. Kau bahkan belum sempat makan." Ku elus rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Aku benar-benar menyayangi adikku ini.

Kubuka pintu dengan warna hijau muda, wangi peppermint menyambutku dipintu masuk. Kamar Baekhyun diapit oleh kamarku dan kamar Ayah Ibu. Dengan cat dinding berwarna putih bersih, lampu neon, dan tempat tidur sedang dengan alas berwarna cokelat.

Kubuka selimut yang masih rapi itu dengan kaki kanan. Aku tidak mau membuat Baekhyun terganggu dengan gerak tubuhku yang macam-macam.

Kulihat ia mengusap ujung hidungnya dan menggumam sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak yakin apa itu sebenarnya. Tak lama, ia kembali pulas.

Aku keluar dengan mengendap, mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berusaha tidak membuat keributan yang berarti. Setelah makan malam sendirian dengan sup dan ikan yang setengah mendingin, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar orang tuaku. Persis berada dibalik ruang makan ini.

Saat ini, disinilah aku. Duduk, berdiri, sedikit menunduk dan duduk lagi. Kamar orang tuaku adalah kamar terbesar yang ada dirumah. Fokusku tertumpu pada dua figura berpita hitam dibalik makanan, buah, dan dupa yang mengepulkan asap. Dua figura itu, adalah ayah dan ibu. Aku merayakan hari kematian ini sendirian. Belum mau mengajarkan hal seperti ini pada Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak pergi kerumah nenek yang jelas saja meemperingati hari kelabu ini. Aku masih ingin seperti ini dan tenggelam dalam fikiran kekanakanku sendiri.

Baekhyun mewarisi senyum dan sifat ibu yang manja, sedangkan aku diwarisi sikap kerja keras milik ayah. Begitu persis.

Hembusan nafas berat mengiringiku keluar dari ruangan ini. Kamar Ayah Ibu masih nampak sama. Tidak ada yang aku ubah dan tidak ada niatku untuk melakukan itu. Masih dengan dinding hijau kesukaan ayah dan gorden berwarna pink favorit ibu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Senyuman tergambar difigura yang tengah kutatap. Seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakang wanita dengan bayi berumur 5 bulan, sedang disebelahnya ada lelaki usia awal 20an yang ikut tersenyum bahagia. Itu adalah potret keluarga ku setahun lalu. Dan sekarang, tinggallah aku dan Baekhyun. Menunggu waktu bersama itu kembali.

**-Me and Brother- **

**Nah, karena udah selesai baca, aku mau tau respon readers dulu ini :v**

**Kalo misalnya yang review sesuai target, mungkin bakalan aku buatin sequel atau apalah nanti nya :D**

**Itu baru sebatas pemikiran ku aja sebenernya, tapi apapun itu dan bagaimanapun FF ini menurut kalian. Aku tak tunggu Reviewnya xD **

**Terimakasih sudah mau baca ^^ harapan aku sih kalian suka dan terhibur.**

**Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya :***

**Pyoonnggg :v**


End file.
